sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Eno
Name: Eno, Blaine Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Track, Band School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: He holds a very upkept, uniformed appearance… but with a touch what you could call punk thrown in. His black hair lays in a straight, somewhat uneven, messy pattern as if he just got up out of bed; though he usually covers the hair by what's called a flower-pot hat most of the time. Blaine stands at a medium height, though somewhat underweight for a boy his age; his most defining feature is probably his long legs, which are prefect for track. He always carries a somewhat lazy look to him; one of those ‘I-just-don’t-care-now-fuck-off’ kind of looks. Biography: When you’re born into a wealthy Swedish/Russian family, with prefect parents that could give you whatever you wanted you figure things could never go wrong? The bitter sweetness that fills his life… in his first seven years of life Blaine lived that prefect, rich kids life where he was protected from everything that could go wrong in the world and that could spoil his soul, and heart into something dark and unnatural. And sometime during that time when he was seven, he took witness to something that would scar him for the rest of his life. It had been known about the city of Stockholm where his family lived that his father was quite interested in any beautiful female that walked within range of him and his wallet. And after many nights of his mother being greeted at all different hours of the night, or sometimes he not returning till late the next morning of his father coming home drunk, and disheveled. She finally decided to stay up one night, and awaited her husband to come home with a Luger 7.65-mm handgun with her… By the next morning the headlines where filled with the story, ‘Sjoblom Company Heiress, Margoet Eno Charged with the murder of Husband, and his Mistress’ at the time Blaine didn’t understand why his father wouldn’t wake up, or why his mother was being taken away from him. He was sent to live shortly after with aunt and had continued to live in Stockholm, but by then the damage was already done. By nine he had gained an issue of sorts, torturing his pets they most of the time dying in the end from such punishment... not seeing this as something bad, after all his mother had hurt his father. At thirteen he now finally understand the scene he witnessed that night long ago of his mother riddling his father, and the woman with him with bullets still played in his mind over in his mind as if it had happened only yesterday... it burning a deeper hole of depression. And being that this isn’t the most everyday thing to befall the city, the stories, and rumors flew about and grew as he aged on. And by the time he reached middle school it was quite clear that some of the other children enjoyed picking on the young boy for what had become of his parents. And so Blaine became a sort-of juvenile problem, nothing big at first becoming a problem at school. Being caught smoking, or drinking on campus, graffiti, just small things that usually just ended with him detention. But during his eighth year of school, something in him… just snapped for lack of a better term. The years of mental torture placed on him because of the faults of his parents finally pushed him to the point of him bringing a knife to school. Now, thruth be told, Blaine has always seen killing as a wrong deed, and when he attacked some of his fellow classmates he didn’t he wasn’t aiming to kill simply to torture like he had done with his animals long ago… the fact one almost died he didn’t see as his fault. In fact he didn’t see any of it as his fault and proclaimed he actually enjoyed the act, having sung the whole time. “A painless lesson is one without any meaning – they gave me my lesson on what fools my parents were… it was their turn for their lesson now. I came through mine okay. It just shows how weak he truly was to almost die. Pathetic.” After the incident, his aunt managed to talk (and pay) the police out of putting him into a detention center, but shortly after that threw him into foster care stating she only saved him from the center because of a promise he made to his mother. Some months after his fourteenth birthday he was adopted to a nice American couple and he soon found himself with something he hadn’t had in years – a family. He started BCH at the start of his tenth grade year, and quickly found place on the track team becoming one of the better runners on the team. And though his track stardom made him known around school, he truely doesn't have anyone he could called a friend. He prefers himself over all others. Blaine is also one of the many students in the musical program, having during his time in Stockholm, he was taught the saxophone and kept in up when he begun learning at Barry Coleson, he finding music a way to soothe his darker thoughts, and those of his past. Other: To sum Blaine up easy is one of those interesting kids who prefers the rain over sunlight, being alone compaired to being in the arms of company, and loves his showtunes, and most songs for that matter (his favorite being ‘One’) As he has such a horrid habit of singing them whenever one comes to mind, grinning while he does. As mentioned he sees killing as a wrong deed, but torturing someone is a whole different story, ever since the incident at the middle school he's enjoyed the sounds of pained screams. If they happen to die in the process, he doesn't see it as he killed them. Blaine sees it as a weakness on their part, and if they couldn't handle it deversed death anyway. And he just won't do these attacks at random, oh no, he thinks these things out... finding the prefect one is the most important thing first. Also, oddly enough, Blaine is quite far from being intitled as insane. His aunt, before getting rid of him to foster care, took him to enough doctor to disprove this and state that he as fine as any normal boy his age -- a horrible thing just happened in his youth is all. Number: B29 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Piano Wire Conclusions: Ah, another one of those infamous psychopath kids. One can never have enough of these in the SOTF ACT, huh? I have a feeling that this one will get a lot of kills because of his apparent insanity. My gosh was his doctor stupid for not placing this guy in the insane asylum. Game Evaluation Kills: Jimmy Moreland Killed by: '''Adam Dodd '''Collected Weapons: Piano Wire (assigned weapon), Hand Ax (from Selene Acton, to Madelaine Shirohara) Allies: Wednesday Garci Enemies: Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter, Jimmy Moreland, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, Adam Dodd Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Blaine awoke at the cliffs, and almost immediatly was attacked by Jacob Starr and Uriel Hunter, who seemed intent on ending Blaine's life. He was wounded slightly, but still managed to escape the two killers. After a long time on the run, he arrived at the lighthouse, taking shelter from the rain. He found the body of Selene Acton, and promptly relieved her of her weapon. Wednesday Garci arrived some time after he stopped, and demanded to know where her friend Chi Masumi was. He mistook the body for her friend, and was promptly quizzed by Wednesday as to whether he killed her. He refuted that claim, and soon the two were joined later by Jimmy Moreland. He quickly tried to become friends with the two, though Jimmy was more wary about him. This wariness was proven right when after Blaine took Eno's hand for a "game", he used his newly aquired ax to cut his hand off. Jimmy tried to run away, but Blaine continued to attack him with the ax and piano wire, exclaiming how "fun" the game was, eventually killing him. Unfortunately, his "fun" was cut short with the arrival of David Jackson, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Hawley Faust, and eventually Marcus Roddy. They deliberated killing Blaine, though they eventually decided to flee the scene instead. Blaine said goodbye to his "friend" Wednesday, and promptly left as well, following the group. Blaine attempted to attack the group as they stopped at the river, almost killing Amanda. Fortunately for all of them, Adam Dodd arrived just in time to save her, and eventually shot Blaine in the head with his shotgun. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Well, another psycho kid just happens to be on the wrong end of Mr Dodd's temper. The first of many, if I'm not mistaken. It's a shame this guy didn't get a better weapon, there was a lot of lost opportunity here. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Blaine is the name of another of Riserugu's classmates at school, and is Celtic for "thin or lean". *Eno is the last name of the drummer of the band Spoon, and is German for "strong with a sword". *His middle name is Lesta. *His birthday is March 13, 1990. People born on March 13 are said to be ambitous, creative, freedom-loving, self-expressive, initiative. Though negative features include implusive, indecisive, bossy, unemotional, rebellious, and egotistical. Threads The following is a list of threads that contain Blaine, in chronological order. *Starting Place For B29 *Cleaning Wounds *Shelter From The Rain *"Though We May Not Survive It..." Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blaine Eno. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students